


Prompt: Supernatural Comfort

by respoftw



Series: Comfortween 2020 [29]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ascended Rodney McKay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Rodney saves John
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Comfortween 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947178
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Prompt: Supernatural Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a list of prompts for “Comfortween” [on dreamwidth](https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html)
> 
> 29\. Supernatural Comfort  
> Use of magic or sci fi powers to help comfort someone.

John blinked blood out of his eyes.“You’re dead,” he told the ghost in front of him.

“Ascended,” Rodney corrected bitterly.“And I’ve only been gone for a month and look at you!”

John couldn’t really move his head to look at himself but he took Rodney’s point, he knew it was bad.

“M’dying,” John coughed.

“Not if I have anything to say about it.”

John’s eyes widened.“They’ll kick you out.”

“Good,” Rodney snapped.“Now shut up while I save your life.”

John felt a warmth run through his body, strength returning.

“You’ll find me, right?” Rodney asked.

“Always.”


End file.
